Mike Chang
Michael 'Mike' Chang Jr. is a character on the TV show Glee. He is an active member of the Glee club and the football team. Mike (along with Matt Rutherford and Noah Puckerman) was one of the three football players who joined Glee Club in the episode Preggers after winning their first football game. Also known as "Other Asian" and almost always referred to by his full name of Mike Chang, he is considered New Directions' best male dancer. As of Audition, Mike is officially dating Tina Cohen-Chang, a fellow Asian. In Season 2, he has had a more important role and extra character development. Mike Chang is portrayed by Harry Shum Jr. Biography Season One In this season, hardly anything was known about Mike Chang at all. Although he is a member of the school football team, Mike does not appear until Preggers, in which Kurt Hummel joins the football team. Kurt, who for years has been a target of bullying by the football team, shocks them when he reveals himself to be an excellent place kicker, thanks to his years of dance training. The coach decides to use Kurt's unusual training methods for the rest of the team, and has Kurt teach them the dance moves for Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It). Much to everyone's surprise, the dance-training works spectacularly allowing them not only to become more fluid in their movements, but also allowing them to shock the rival school by performing the number on the field, and so, dancing wins the day. The football team wins their first football game that season. After the football game, Mike finds that he enjoyed dancing and performing, and decides to join the group, despite it being social suicide for him, Puck, and Matt. Mike meets April Rhodes in The Rhodes Not Taken when April replaces Rachel. April is very flirtatious with Mike, as well as Matt and Puck. Along with April and the club he sang Last Name and the return of Rachel and April output sings Somebody to Love. It is later revealed in'' ''Vitamin D and Throwdown that Mike is a spectacular dancer in his own right, able to perform complicated lock-breakdown dance steps. In Vitamin D, Mike performs background vocals and stellar dance moves in It's My Life/Confessions Part II. In Throwdown, when Sue steps up as co-director of New Directions, she recruits Mike (whom she calls 'Other Asian') and the other "minority students" into an "elite Glee Club". Mike performs background vocals in Ride Wit Me and Keep Holding On, and dances in Hate on Me. Mike, Puck, Matt and Finn Hudson are later forced to choose between football and Glee by Coach Tanaka in Mash-Up. Much to the Glee Club's surprise, Matt, Mike, and Puck decide to rejoin Glee and sacrifice their spots on the football team. Coach Tanaka reconsiders the separation and allows the boys to return after Finn convinces Ken that they shouldn't be forced to choose between Glee Club and football. In Wheels, Mike begins to use a wheelchair as the entire club to understand what it feels like Artie. Mike also should vote for who would be better to sing Defying Gravity, if Rachel or Kurt. Finally performs Proud Mary in a wheelchair with New Directions. In Ballad, Mike teams up with Tina Cohen-Chang, who using Sue Sylvester old nickname for him, unenthusiastically calls him "Other Asian". Mike appears somewhat taken aback by the title. At the end of the episode, he performs Lean on Me with the rest of the club for Finn and Quinn. In Hairography, Mike looks at the performance of Bootylicious by Jane Addams. You also receive lessons in "Hairography" by Brittany. Puck lies to Quinn ensure that it was sending messages to Mike when it was actually for Santana. Then interprets Hair/Crazy in Love and joins the presentation of Haverbrook with the song Imagine. At the end of chapter sings True Colors. In Mattress, Mike performs a series of dance-like acrobatics on over-stuffed mattresses when the Glee Club is hired to do a mattress commercial. When the group at last reaches Sectionals, they are horrified to realize that Sue has given the opposing schools their set-list. Mike is seen buying popcorn before the performance, and silently admonishing Jacob Ben Israel for dancing to the Jane Addams Academy girls' rendition of "Proud Mary". With Finn taking over command of the Glee Club in Will's absence, Finn has Mike, Brittany, Santana, and Matt come up with an impromptu dance routine, as they are considered the four best dancers in the group. He goes on to choreograph the routine, despite admitting that it was "going to be choppy." He performs background vocals in You Can't Always Get What You Want and My Life Would Suck Without You. In Hell-O, Mike is seen in several glee club rehearsals. He dances with Rachel in Gives You Hell and sings background vocals in Hello Goodbye. Later, in The Power Of Madonna, Mike watches Express Yourself with the rest of the male members, and sings background vocals in What It Feels Like For a Girl as well as Like a Prayer In Home, Mike and the rest of the glee club go to a roller rink because the auditorium is unavailable. He joins Mercedes in singing Beautiful, and sings background vocals in Home. In Bad Reputation, Mike gets the place number 7 with a "+11" from "Glist" (made by Quinn). Mike joins the dance of Ice Ice Baby.' He is also present during ''Run Joey Run and Total Eclipse of the Heart In Laryngitis, Mike is present in the performances of ''The Climb'' and The Boy Is Mine. At the end plays One with the club. In Dream On, Mike performs background vocals and dances in Artie's dream sequence of ''Safety Dance''. Artie and Tina were going to perform a tap dance routine together, but Artie persuades Tina to choose another male member of the Glee Club to do his part. Tina chooses Mike (calling him by his actually name for the first time) and the two tap dance together to ''Dream A Little Dream'', while Artie sings the lead. Later on, Mike enthusiastically watches the rendition of [[Bad Romance|''Bad Romance done]] by the New Directions girls and Kurt. He then sings background in ''Shout It Out Loud and Beth, and defends Kurt with the rest of New Directions from Azimio and Karofsky at the end of Theatricality. Mike is in the presentation of Vocal Adrenaline in ''Funk'''. Mike runs to hug Quinn along with all the club (except Mercedes), after singing, because of problems that have occasions pregnancy. For the last plays and dances in a wonderful way to Give Up the Funk to impress Vocal Adrenaline. After finding out that Sue Sylvester is going to be a judge for Regionals in Journey, the Glee Club fears that they may end up getting last place. At Regionals, Mike performs with New Directions in ''Faithfully, 'Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin', and Don't Stop Believin'. He joins the rest of the club as they rush Quinn to the hospital as she goes into labor. The team returns to the competition only to find that they've been given last place, and thus club will be disbanded. As a way of showing their gratitude to Mr. Schuester, the New Directions members talk about how Show Choir has affected them. Mike confesses that he was afraid to dance outside of his room prior to joining Glee Club. He then joins the rest of the group in singing To Sir, With Love to Mr. Schuester. After it is revealed that Glee has one more year, Mike celebrates with the rest of New Directions by listening to Mr. Schue and Puck perform Over The Rainbow. Season Two It is revealed in Audition that over summer vacation, Mike and Tina began working as counselors at "Asian Camp" where they taught music and arts to tech-savvy Asian children. He and Tina found themselves growing more attracted to one another over the course of the summer. For Tina, the leading factor for the initial attraction were Mike's abs, which he would show-off while dancing. As a result of the mutual attraction, Tina broke off her relationship with Artie, whom she called a "bad boyfriend", and began one with Mike. The pair of them initially denied the relationship when interviewed by gossip blogger Jacob Ben Israel, but clasp hands confirming the relationship, while Jacob was still videotaping. Mike, Finn, Artie, and Puck help Sam audition for Glee Club. Mike dances and provides backup while Sam sings ''Billionaire'' and seems impressed by Sam, hoping he'll agree to audition for the rest of the club. Later on, he and Tina go to Mr. Schuester after finding out through their friends in the Asian community, that Rachel had sent possible Glee club recruit Sunshine Corazon to a crackhouse. The three of them furiously interrogate her, confirming that she had sent the girl to the crackhouse solely to make certain that the girl would not join Glee and take solos from her. In Britney/Brittany, Mike and Tina are still dating, which Artie bitterly refers to as "Asian Fusion." They are sitting next to each other during Carl's visit to the Glee Club and they Asian-kiss when it is revealed that neither of them have plaque. Artie, who does have plaque, sadly watches them Asian-kiss. Both Mike and Tina are seen in the background of the restaurant hanging out with Finn and Rachel in Brittany's fantasy of Me Against the Music. However, he was not visibly present during Artie's fantasy of Stronger in which the rest of the football team dances with Artie. Mike is shocked when Kurt yells at Mr. Schuester to let loose and stop being so uptight, wearing a look that implies disbelief, but at the same time wanting to laugh. When Rachel shows up to Glee wearing the outfit from ''Hit Me Baby One More Time'' Mike is staring at her, despite sitting next to Tina In Grilled Cheesus, Mike is seen comforting Kurt along with the rest of the Glee Club in regards to his father's heart attack. He dances along to "Only the Good Die Young" with the rest of New Directions and also sings back-up in ''One of Us''. Mike finally receives a solo in Duets, where he sings Sing! with Tina, though most of his lines in the song are technically spoken. He doesn't feel as if he's a good enough singer to do a real solo in front of everyone, and instead just wants to dance around Tina while she sings. Tina retorts that they have to sing together since they are duet partners, and confesses that she wants a real date at Breadstix, rather than going to an awkward dinner of dim sum with his mother. After his duet project, Mike admits that he is more confident in his singing voice, thus asking Mr. Schuester for the role of Dr. Frank-N-Furter in The Rocky Horror Glee Show. However, sadly, Mike's parents do not allow him to perform in the musical because of the promiscuous nature of the role. Mike still shows up at several of the club meetings and rehearsals for the show. He also dances with Tina and the rest of the club while Dr. Carl Howell auditions for the show with Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?. At the end of the episode, when Mr. Schuester cancels the play, he tells the kids that the club will perform the Musical for themselves. They are shown doing Time Warp for themselves, and Mike has taken the role as Eddie. In Never Been Kissed, Mike and Tina talk in the hallway and Mike reveals Sam's "cool down" secret which involves thinking of Coach Beiste in a sexual sort of manner. Tina suggests they try it out and begin making out in an empty classroom, which results in Tina imagining the coach and muttering "Beiste." Mike, confused, gets jealous and even goes up to Coach Beiste and tells her to stay away from Tina, upset by Tina's reaction despite being directly responsible for Tina thinking about Beiste just a short scene earlier. At the boy's meeting to choose their songs for their mash-up, Mike exchanges a worried look with Finn; neither are happy about Kurt's idea's being shot down, but they both do neglect to defend Kurt. He performs Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind with the rest of the boys as an apology to Coach Beiste for the way they acted around her. During The Substitute, Mike and the rest of the Glee kids are excited by the arrival of Holly Holiday who steps in as temporary glee teacher while Will is sick. He and the rest of the kids perform back-up vocal for her when she sings Forget You and later sings and dances in Umbrella/Singin' In the Rain. His primary performance occurs in Will's illness-induced dream sequence, in which he and Will recreate the dancing and physical comedy of Make 'Em Laugh. In Furt, Mike is still seen to be part of the football team even though he was shown not to be present during the team's previous locker room meetings. He, along with Artie (under the request of her their girlfriends as well as their own personal concern for Kurt) stand up to Dave Karofsky in a bid to get him to stop picking on Kurt. Mike is seen slamming the locker door on Karofsky and demands for him to back off from Kurt. Karofsky pushes back, causing Mike to fall into Artie, knocking him out of the wheelchair, which causes Sam to step in and defend them. Later, he is seen getting massaged and iced by a loving and proud Tina while all of them recall the series of events. He goes on to proclaim that Sam was the "epitome of a leader". His true singing voice can also be heard in this episode's musical number, Marry You. During the wedding proceedings, he can be heard harmonizing with Tina during one of the first few lines of the chorus. Mike also performs in "Just The Way You Are" along with the rest of New Directions. When Kurt announces that he's transferring to Dalton, Mike, along with the rest of Glee, looks genuinely upset about his leaving In Special Education, Mike gets recognized for his dancing abilities and is chosen to dance alongside Brittany during the song Valerie in sectionals. Their working-relationship results in some insecurities in Tina, who starts to suspect Mike of cheating on her with Brittany because she tasted Lip Smackers when she kissed Mike, and Brittany wears Lip Smackers. However, Mike seems totally oblivious to this and appears confused when Tina calls him a jerk before their performance. He then proceeds to produce a stunning dance routine with Brittany during sectionals. By the end of the episode, he and Tina seem to have sorted out the misunderstanding, and he even comments positively on her changing back to her original style of clothes. They then share an "Asian kiss", and walk off to join the rest of New Directions in the choir room. Later, he performs with New Directions in Dog Days Are Over In A Very Glee Christmas, Mike is slushied on camera for the very first time. Mike also helps to keep Brittany's belief in Santa Clause alive by sitting on Santa's knee and asking for Channing Tatum to "stop being in stuff." In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Mike is one of the few football players who played both halves of the game. When Tina was tackled to the ground in the first half of the game, he expressed tender concern and immediately rushed to her side, but was relieved to find out that she would be alright. He then went on to dance in the Thriller mashup, and also performed in The Zombies classic, She's Not There. In Silly Love Songs, Mike spends the day with Tina and dedicates ''P.Y.T''. to her, dancing and performing back-up vocals (with Artie dedicating the song to Brittany). Later, Mike consoles Tina after she awkwardly breaks down into tears while serenading him singing My Funny Valentine. At the end of the episode, both Mike and Tina go to BreadstiX and embrace each other while watching the Warblers' performance. In Comeback, Mike, Puck, Artie, and Sam come together to form a boy-band and do a cover of Somebody to Love. Mike reasons that only Bieber Fever could get him out of his post-Valentine's Day slump with Tina, since flashing his abs had failed to get her attention. His abs were also featured during Lauren's performance of I Know What Boys Like, in which Lauren envisioned the entire Glee Club stripped down to their undergarments. In Blame it on the Alcohol, Mike joins the rest of the Glee Club at Rachel's party, where they party hardy. Mike participates in several of the drinking games, taking shots of what looks like tequila (with salt and lime). Like the rest of the club, he experiences a horrible hangover the following Monday. He lies to his mother about the hangover by claiming that it was just the flu, which causes his mother to make him "panda hair" tea (which subsequently causes him to throw up all weekend). At the suggestion of Artie, he drinks a Bloody Mary prior to performing Blame it on the Alcohol, and likewise, takes some of Rachel's mixed drink prior to performing Tik Tok. Mike did not have any specific scenes in Sexy, but is seen in the background enjoying the provocative nature of several of the performances, such as during Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) and Afternoon Delight In Original Song, Mike is seen pushing a slushie cart across the stage during the performance of Loser Like Me. The rest of New Directions grabs a cup full of confetti from the cart (including Mike himself) and they all proceed to "slushie" the audience with bright red confetti Mike is featured more prominently in A Night of Neglect. At the beginning of the episode, he expresses frustration at the Glee Club's whiny attitude about raising money for their trip. He indignantly berates the rest of the club for their lack of support for the Brainiacs, the academic decathlon club which he, Tina, Artie, and Brittany are a part of. He is visibly happy once the Glee Club eventually decides to help fund the Brainiacs' trip to Detroit by doing a Night of Neglect Benefit Concert. Later on, he brings up the idea of having his own dance solo for the benefit concert to highlight his skill. During the night of the concert, he consoles Tina after she breaks down from being constantly heckled during her solo performance. He then goes on stage to perform his dance solo to Jack Johnson's Bubble Toes. The performance is a success thanks to the Glee Club handing out copious amounts of salt-water taffy to the hecklers prior to the performance so as to keep their mouths shut. At the end of the episode, Sandy Ryerson decides to fund the Brainiacs' trip to Nationals, where he is seen participating and winning the competition alongside his teammates. In Born This Way, Mike tells Tina not to wear contact lenses because you do not like to hate herself. Later, with Finn, dances I've Gotta Be Me and passionately kissing Tina. They then make Born This Way ''shirt that says "Can't Sing". In Rumours, Mike talks to his friends of club (Santana, Brittany and Sam are not present) talking about Sam. Finally, he is seen singing background vocals for ''Don't Stop with New Directions. In Prom Queen, Mike is going to party with Tina and dances with her and Brittany. During Rachel's song, he and Tina are kissing passionately. He found throughout the party with Tina and his friends of New Directions. Finally, dance with everyone during Dancing Queen. In Funeral when Jesse arrives at the club he says that although Mike cannot sing, he can at least dance (unlike Finn whom Jesse insinuates cannot do either very well). Mike also sings Pure Imagination with New Directions at the funeral of Jean Sylvester In New York, Mike and his friends are sitting eating in Big Apple with the desire to learn more about the city, but not doing so because Finn reminded that they must compose. Then plays with the other I Love New York/New York, New York for inspiration to write a song. At night, in your room that supports Finn interpret a duet with Rachel in the competition. Then, with Puck, Artie and Sam plays Bella Notte for the appointment of Finn and Rachel. Competition then interprets Light Up the World. He looks sad when he learns that they do not occupy a place among the winners. Back at school, held alongside the other a small place trophy number 12. Season Three In Season 3, Harry Shum Jr., who plays Mike Chang, was upgraded to a series regular. In The Purple Piano Project, Mike tells Jacob Ben Israel that his mother still does not know if going to Harvard or Stanford. Mike also supports Mr. Schue that should do more of what they have struggled in previous years. Then, he perform with New Directions We Got the Beat, where a food fight occurs. For singing in the dining room, Sugar Motta auditioned to enter, but sings horrible. In the end, Mike sings with ND You Can't Stop the Beat. In I Am Unicorn, Mike commissioned to help Finn, Puck, Kurt and Mercedes to improve their dance in the Booty Camp. In Asian F Mike and his father, Mike Chang Sr, are in Principal Figgins office. Mike had gotten an A-, an Asian F, on his chemistry test and his father wants Mike drug tested every day. He says that Mike is either on drugs or distracted. Mike Chang Sr says that Tina is a distraction for Mike and that he should quit Glee Club because performing is a waste of time and a detriment on his college application. Mike is shocked and tells his father that he will work harder, and begs him to give him another chance and let him stay in Glee Club. Tina meets Mike by his locker, asking him if he's ready for his audition for West Side Story. Mike tells Tina that he's not auditioning. The stress from football, Glee Club, Booty Camp, and now his dad pressuring him about his grades is too much. Tina tells Mike that he needs to admit to his father that dancing is his passion, telling him not to lie to his father. Mike refuses and walks away down the hallway, passing Kurt and Rachel. Later on, Mike is walking down the hallway to his chemisty tutor, talking to his dad on the phone. He is telling his dad he is on his way to his session and that he is sorry for disappointing him when he passes by a room with dancing equiptment and starts to dance. When he looks at himself in the mirror he sees a vision of his father next to him, telling him that dancing won't get him anywhere and won't support him. Mike turns to begin to dance, but his 'father' grabs his arms and continues talking. Mike turns away and dances to the other side of the room. When he gets there he envisions Tina there. She tells Mike that even though he doesn't talk or sing very much, his dancing is what he shows his emotions with and it is what made her fall in love with her. Mike hugs her, and then she disappears and he is left in the room alone. In the auditorium Emma, Artie, and Coach Beiste are waiting for Mike to arrive for his audition. Mike arrives a bit late and announces he will be auditioning for the role of Riff. Emma reminds Mike that Riff is not just a dancing role; Mike says he understands and says he's been working on his singing. He starts his auditions song Cool from West Side Story. He dances and sings and is joined in by the football team. When the song is over all of the judges are clapping and Coach Beiste tells him he's obviously been working with the team on their dancing and says she hopes he hasn't been wasting his time. Mike tells her that he loves dancing and it's his dream, so it will never be a waste of time. Mike is practicing in the empty room again when his mother walks in. Mike is startled and when she asks what he's doing he says he's warming up for football. Mrs. Chang reveals she knows he never went to his tutor and that she has been covering Mike from his father. She demands the truth from Mike and he tells her that he skipped his tutoring session to go to his audition. Mike tells her that when he dances it is the one thing that makes him feel special. Mike's mother supports him and says that when they get the results for the casting of the musical they'll both go and tell Mike Chang Sr about it. Mrs. Chang reveals that she had given up on her own dream because of pressure, just like Mike. but she did not have the courage to stand up for it. Mike asks what her dream was and she tells him that she had wanted to dance, too. Mike says that everyone says he's a good teacher and offers her lessons and the two proceed to waltz in the room together. When the cast list comes out it is revealed that Mike had gotten the part of Riff that he had autitioned for. Personality and Skills Despite being a member of the football team in Season 1, Mike appears to be much, much less cruel and much more sensitive than the rest of his teammates, having not shown to bully anyone on camera. After joining the Glee Club, Mike seemed to bond quickly with the rest of the group, often praising fellow members and those less popular than he is. He is shown to be good-natured and generally tolerant of being mocked or wronged. On the rare occasions where he is actually angry at someone (usually in regards to one of his friends being hurt), he will not hesitate to step up and confront others. Mike also seems to favor Glee over football, as seen when the coach ordered the players to choose between the two, he chose Glee. Mike comes to love the club so much, that he becomes visibly emotional at the prospect of the club being disbanded at the end of Season 1. In Season 2, it is further shown that Mike cares a lot for his friends in Glee Club and will go to great lengths to help them out. In Furt, he and Artie (who despite briefly competing for Tina seem to be friends) confront Karofsky about his treatment of Kurt. Mike and Artie both appear to be very upset and angry about the bullying. In The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, he joins the other Glee Club boys in confronting the rest of the football team for slushying Artie. Aside from being a somewhat talented football player, Mike loves to dance, his style being pop-and-lock. While his capacity in singing seems to be sub-par from his performance in Sing! (which was exaggerated), he more than makes up for it in his spectacular dancing performances. His skill is so good, he is asked to choreograph the final number in Sectionals along with Matt, Santana, and Brittany. He also even appeared in a sickness induced dream that Will had, during which they together performed the song Make 'Em Laugh, where they both performed amazing dancing feats, flips and physical comedy. During Special Education, Mike and Brittany collaborated together to create yet another piece of stunning choreography f .]]or their second time at Sectionals, this time relying heavily on acrobatic flips and aerial spins. He performs several of Michael Jackson's most iconic dance moves during a rendition of ''P.Y.T. Mike is also shown to be a good student and rather knowledgeable in trivia, shown through his participation in the school's academic decathlon club. He exhibits pride in being a Brainiac and is indignant when the rest of the Glee Club complains about having to work hard against adversity and also fail to support his team's endeavors at a recent competition. This is one of the few times where his emotions have actually moved him to voice out loud his anger and frustration (other notable moments being the confrontation with Karofsky in Furt and reprimanding Rachel in Audition). It is revealed in Journey that prior to joining Glee, Mike never allowed himself to dance outside of his bedroom for fear of being made fun of, revealing he was afraid of not fitting in. Mike also appears to have a low self-confidence about his singing voice, as shown in Duets, not knowing if he could sing or not and thinking he was only good at one thing: dance. After his duet project, Mike says that he is more confident in his singing voice and his social skills, thus volunteering for the role of Dr. Frank-N-Furter in The Rocky Horror Glee Show. This growth seems to be evident when he can be heard singing a song properly in Furt. The musical number performed, Marry You, had him harmonizing with Tina during the first few lines in the chorus, proving that he is indeed capable of singing. In Asian F it is revealed that Mike is pressured by his father to get all A's so that he can get into Harvard University, and that his father doesn't know that Mike loves to dance. It is shown that Mike is confilcted between appeasing his father and following his dreams of becoming a dancer. Relationships Tina Cohen-Chang In Season 2, Tina breaks up with Artie and starts to go out with Mike. They developed feelings for one another over the summer, when they were both counselors at Asian Camp in charge of teaching tech-savvy Asian kids about the arts. During one flashback, they kiss in front of a group of kids, and one of them snaps a picture. Tina is shown to have become enamored by Mike's amazing abs during his dance routines in Asian Camp. It is unknown whether Tina actually cheated on Artie with Mike, or if she broke it off prior to their Asian-camp-romance. After shrugging off Jacob Ben Israel's notions about their romantic relationship as "racist", they are seen holding hands. Tina and Mike also are the two that figure out that Rachel gave Sunshine Corazon directions to go to an inactive crack house thanks to the Asian community being "very tight". After finding out, the two report Rachel's behavior immediately to Mr. Schuester. When the Glee club was assigned to do a duet, Tina is determined to win the dinner for two at Breadstix, her reason being that she wants a normal date with a normal salad, and not the not-so-normal dates with Mike and his mom with the not-so-normal chicken feet salad. Mike and Tina get into a fight about him singing the duet, and he suggests that they go to "Asian couples' therapy", causing Tina to groan and wonder why it has to be Asian. Tina then asks Artie to be her duet partner in order to win the free meal at Breadstix (as friends). Artie rejects her offer, and she convinces Mike to sing'' Sing!'' with her. Mike is afraid to sing at first, initially wanting to dance around Tina instead, but Tina boosts his confidence and supports him throughout. In the end, they do a great job (Artie is seen with a somewhat jealous expression). Songs Solos Season Three: *Cool (Asian F) Solos (In A Duet) Season Two: *Sing! (Tina) (Duets) Solos (In A Group Number) Season Two: *Marry You (Furt) (With Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Artie, Brittany and Tina) Season Three: *It's All Over (Asian F) (With Mercedes, Will, Santana, Finn, Kurt and Puck) Dance Dancer (In A Performance) Season One: *Dream a Little Dream (Dream On) (With Tina) Season Two: *Make 'Em Laugh (The Substitute) (With Will Schuester) *P.Y.T (Silly Love Songs) (With Artie) *Bubble Toes (A Night Of Neglect) *I've Gotta Be Me (Born This Way) (With Finn) Principal Dancer (In A Group Number) Season One: *It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Vitamin D) (With New Directions Boys) *Hate on Me (Throwdown) (With Sue's Kids) *Gives You Hell (Hell-O) (With New Directions) Season Two: *Billionaire (Audition) *Toxic (Britney/Brittany) (With New Directions) *Valerie (Special Education) (With New Directions) Trivia *Is the eleventh member of the club. *Often called "Other Asian". *His dance partners are usually Tina or Brittany. *Considered the best male dancer in the Glee Club. *He can pop and lock. *Said he couldn't sing. *Wishes Channing Tatum would stop being in stuff *Often goes out to dinner dates with his mom and Tina. *He is #28 (Season 1), then #22 on the football team (Season 2) *Takes Spanish with Puck and Finn *Is a counselor at Asian Camp *Won Tina over by showing her his abs *Parents seem to exhibit the traditional Asian family stereotype *Is a member of the Brainiacs, the school's academic decathlon team *Has publicly stated that he loves Tina Cohen-Chang *Is hinted by Tina to be well-endowed *Mike and Quinn were the only New Direction members that didn't get a solo in season 2 *Only became part of the main cast beginning with Season 3 *Likes to crush plastic cups on his head when he's drinking *His parents haven't decided which college he'll go to yet *In the episode Asian F,Mike gets his first solo, which is Cool from West Side Story. *He is one of the top students at McKinley *Mike is played by Harry Shum Jr. Mike's father's name is also Mike, which makes him Mike Chang Jr. *Probably got his dancing ability from his mother. Quotations Main article: Mike's Quotations Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:Main Characters